Computers equipped with displays (including mobile communication terminals such as smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) are widely used for displaying multimedia content, including still images, video streams, document files, etc. The displayed multimedia content can comprise images of optical decodable indicia, e.g., bar codes.